


Burgers and Coffee

by bowtiesandfandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiesandfandoms/pseuds/bowtiesandfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a known cafe owner, his cafe was a huge hit when it first opened up. But business is slowing with the new diner that just opened up next door. Dean struggles to be kind, even thought Castiels diner is taking all his loyal customers away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burgers and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! This is my first work on Archiveofyourown , I will be updating occasionally. And feedback would be excellent !

It wasn’t like business wasn’t steady, Dean was _just_ getting by on rent. Usually his café was filled with the usual customers. Joan, who always ordered three milk and two sugars in his coffee, Garth, who always had a few to many donuts for a skinny dude, and his little brother Sam, who would steal his tip money and make a run for the upstairs apartment with a mouth full of cookies. Dean had been running this café for nearly three years and had gotten to know the customers, most of them were on first name basis with him. But the cash just wasn’t coming in the way it used to, it was getting harder and harder to support himself and his little brother. And now that this new diner had opened up next door, his loyal customers weren’t showing up like they used to. All Dean wanted to do now was to take the eggs he used to make his desserts and shove them up that Casteels ass. _Burgatory_ , the name had chump written all over it. He had made Sam take two dollars and run across the street to get a muffin from the newbie once, tasting his competition. Deans grin widened, as he grabbed a box from under his counter and throwing a few cupcakes in it. The chump should be able to taste REAL desserts, not his bland ones. He could use afew pointers if he was going to get really popular. He shut the lid, his café’s name written across the top of the box. _Black Impala_ , named after his favorite car of course.

Turning the small sign on his door to Closed, Dean made his way across the rocky street. He was careful of where he stepped, the light above had burnt out weeks ago, letting the darkness taunt any passer-byers. And yet as he made his way up to the Open sign that was dimly lit by neon lights, Dean had second thoughts. It may seem like a friendly offer, but giving another place his cupcakes could also be taken as an insult… Shit. He hadn’t thought this through. The last thing he needed was an enemy, no matter how shitty the dudes muffins were. He quickly did a 180, walking back to the light that engulfed his own café.

“Dean, right?” a rather deep voice made him jump, dropping the box of cupcakes on the street, painting the rocky road pink and blue.

“Ah, shit.” He spat, dipping down to pick them up. He could hear a quick shuffle behind him, as the deep voiced man approached. He kneeled beside Dean, picking up a cupcake that was out of his reach.

“Er, sorry…” he muttered, setting the smooshed cupcake into the box and shutting the lid.

“I didn’t mean to startle you, I was just bringing you a small burger…we had leftover. We haven’t met, just trying to make some friends. My names Castiel, I own the diner next to your café.”


End file.
